Animagus
by Crystal 700
Summary: Oliver and Gene have just taken a new case. Only problem is they've been turned into animals. After escaping they meet up with two girls who seem quite familiar to them. Can these girls' help or are the boy's destined to remain animals forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Oliver don't go in there!" my brother yelled. If only I had listened we wouldn't be in this mess.

"Noll! Gene!" an overly happy bubbly woman greeted. "Hello Madoka nice to see you." one of the two greeted. This boy had eyes the shade of midnight blue and hair as black as an endless abyss. "Gene I have a new case for you and Noll. So get what you need and let go." she said as her strawberry colored hair bounced up and down along with the rest of her.

"Madoka. Please stop jumping up and down like a three year old." a boy whom looked exactly like Gene asked as he appeared from a back room. "Just hurry up and come with us already." Madoka said. "Us? Must have Lin with her." Noll guessed. "Whatever lets just go before Madoka comes in a drags us out by our ears." Gene joked.

At the Haunted Building

"So this is where we'll be investigating. Looks…cozy." Gene said staring up at the creepy school building. "They say people with paranormal abilities usually get kidnapped from this place and then never show up again." Madoka explained over the phone.

They had left Lin and Madoka to load the equipment into the truck. "What about those who don't have paranormal abilities?" Naru asked. "They just see a woman shrouded in black and that's about it." Madoka said. "Well we'll check it out. See you when you get here."

"Wait! I gave Gene some case files with pictures of all those who have been attacked. I've also got a photo of some girls' who always hang around after school talking about the place." Madoka explained. "Anything else?" "No bye!" she said before hanging up the phone.

"Gene where are the case files?" Noll asked. "Oh they're right here. Those girls who are talking about the ghosts are pretty hot I might add." Gene smirked before his brother smacked him in the head with the folder. "For a medium you are quite a pervert." "So what if I am."

*Notice how he doesn't deny being a pervert.*

Noll scanned through the information as they entered the building. He and Gene had reached the farthest door on the first hallway. Opening it up they entered a dust filled room. It seemed to be a rather old classroom. Noll made his way to the back and began to open the door when Gene yelled, "Oliver don't go in there!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oliver don't go in there!" Gene yelled as he ran to his brother. But it was to late he'd already opened the door. Before them stood the woman in black that they'd heard about. Grinning evil she grabbed both boys and disappeared along with them.

In a Dark Temple

The twins landed on a hard stone floor.

**Ow! Wait isn't this the person we've heard about?**

*Yes I believe so*

The woman approached them and pulled out a few strands of hair. "Ow!" Gene shouted clutching his head. "Oh shut up you'll be gone in a few minutes." she said as she through the herbs into a large pot.

"Something good is in our midst. In human form these spirits dwell. Make them animals sayeth this spell." The boys felt light headed all of a sudden. They blinked their eyes a few times before passing out.

Sometime Later

*Huh where the hell are we?*

Noll asked as he woke up first.

*Gene get up.*

Noll said flicking the body next to him with his…tail! "What the hell!" he yelled looking into the nearest reflective object, which happened to be a mirror placed for no particular reason in an alleyway.

In the mirror looking back at him was a black cat with blue eyes. "Great I'm a cat so I'm guessing Gene is." he turned around to see his brother still slept on in cat form. "Gene I said to get up did I not." Noll said flicking his brother again.

"Oh come on Naru I'm tired let me sleep." "Wake up you stupid cat!" "What? Cat!" Gene yelled waking up and running around in circles. "Stop running around in circles you look like an idiot!" Noll said walking off. "Hey wait up! Where are we?" Gene asked.

They looked around to find they weren't in a random alleyway but a bustling train station? "Well that's odd." Noll said as he walked around unaware they walked straight onto a train.

*I wonder…Gene.*

**Well our telepathy still works that's good. **

"Cats! Cats! Are on the train!" someone yelled.

**Think she means us?**

*Yes you dolt. Run.*

As they ran up and down the box car all the way to the next station where they were caught.

***Damn it***

"Hey those cats did nothing wrong!" a girl yelled stepping out of the crowd. She was a little younger than they were in human form. She had short ginger hair and chocolate brown eyes. "She's right. They're probably just lost." another said stepping foreword. This girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes. Out of the two she seemed to be the one who had a plan to help them.

"You have no right to tell us what to do." the conductor admonished. "Yeah well this says different." the second girl who had stood up for them said. The conductor looked at the paper before turning a pale color. "I'm so sorry miss. I had no idea you were with the humane society."

"Well now that you do know my colleague and I will be taking them now." the girl said picking Gene as her "colleague" picked up Oliver. Once they'd gotten outside each girl breathed a sigh of relief. "Humane Society? Did you conjure the paper or are you actually a part of it." the one that held Noll asked.

"I conjured it Mai. I don't have as much time as you seem to think." "Well Marsha all you do is go to school then come home and practice your craft." "Maybe so but it's important to me." "Yeah. Yeah. So what do we do with these guys?"

*Let us go maybe.*

Marsha looked around as if she had heard something. "What is it?" "Did you not hear that?" "Hear what?" "Someone asking to be let go."

**I think she heard you Noll**

"Okay who the hell is talking?" Marsha asked obviously scared. "Maybe no ones talking. Maybe they're thinking?" "Okay we're going home and then I'll consult with the book and you will watch the cats till we know what to do with them." "Marsha we don't have cat food." "Mai cats don't always eat cat food." Marsha said as they rounded the corner and up into an apartment building.

Holding Gene in one arm Marsha took out the key and opened the door. Once it opened the smell of spices and herbs hit them along with the smell of smoke? "Marsha burning incense and making those potions is not helping the smell." Mai commented as she set Naru on the floor and shut the door. "I know. But I can't help it. I don't fight that many demons but why am I stuck with the ones that always leave residue?" Marsha asked as she set Gene down.

*What are we going to do Gene?*

**Well maybe we can get out when they're sleeping.**

"There is goes again." Marsha said massaging her head.

*Stupid medium*

**Idiot scientist **

"Marsha your book." Mai said pulling down a fat old looking book. "Thanks Mai." she said before sitting on the couch and flipping through the book. "Watch this." Gene said jumping onto the table where she'd set the book down.

"What you want to look too?" she asked. Meowing a reply she smiled and patted his head. "Alright boy you can look." "How do you know it's a boy?" "I memorized all types of animal body types. These are male cats not to mention brothers." "Brothers." "Yeah. Well they're definitely related in one way or another." Marsha said as she put both cats on the counter.

"So I have telepathy now. Ain't that just the kicker." "So what you here peoples thoughts?" "Yes. I thought being an empath was going to suck. But now that seems like a safe haven compared to this." "Being a witch sucks."

"Shut up." Marsha said throwing a pillow at her friend. "Oh it's on!" Shrieking Marsha ducked anything and everything. Mai nearly got a shot but was deflected since Marsha used her powers. "No active powers unless I get one." "Your not part of my family. Well not biologically." "You little-" Mai said as she jumped on the girls back sending them both tumbling to the floor.

"Ow." Mai mumbled. "Your in pain? I'm the one who has had too many meetings with the floor." "Not my fault. Demons come after you not me." Mai said getting off of the floor. "I swear to the gods one of these day's I'll kill you."

"Marsha you've made so many empty threats it's not even funny." Mai teased. "Whatever I'm going to go change clothes while you start dinner." Marsha said. That's when they noticed that the girls' were wearing high school girl uniforms. The thing that got their attention the most was that the uniforms were the ones from the school that was right next to the one they were investigating.


	3. Chapter 3

*So they go to the school next to the one we're investigating*

**Seems to be the case. No pun intended. **

At that point Marsha re-entered the kitchen of the two-bedroom apartment. She now wore a turquoise halter-top and jeans with socks on her feet. "Okay now you go and I will make food for the cats."

*So now we're 'the cats' just terrific*

**Oh shut up and come on we can't do much when we ourselves don't even know what's going on**

Oliver let out a cat sigh and followed his brother who was following Marsha into the kitchen. "Okay lets see. Since I don't know a lick about how to take care of a cat what do you guys want?" she asked. Gene used his nose and walked straight into a cupboard door.

Noll laughed at his brother who glared back as he pawed at the door. "Okay so you want tuna fish?" she asked removing the can. Gene and Naru both nodded their heads since there "cat" instincts sort of took over.

"Alright." she said as she got out two bowls and began to prepare their food as Mai came out in a very light shade of orange with a white trim around her chest with a blue skirt.

*Gene don't you dare become a peeping tom if there wearing skirts*

**What you don't trust me? **

*No*

"Marsha I heard that the old school house was being investigated." Mai informed. "That school needs to be burned down not investigated." Marsha said as she set the tuna fish on the floor and the brothers went after it. "Why is that again?" Mai asked. "Because if it's gone than no one will go missing." Marsha said standing back up to help Mai serve their dinner.

"What's in the school house anyway?" "I'm not sure. I don't want to be abducted and your not going in there either got that." Marsha said pointing the spoon she'd been using to scoop the rice out at Mai. "Alright, alright. I don't want to be kidnapped either but you'd get me back eventually." "Sure I would. If I knew to things: 1. What's in the school house and 2: How to get rid of it." Mai sighed as they sat down at a small table made of oak.

"So how much longer till the next demon attacks?" Mai asked trying to make conversation. "Who knows? They have their own timing. All I can do is be ready for it." Marsha said as they began to eat in a comfortable silence.

That Night

As both girls slept in their own separate rooms on futons the boys sat atop the cream colored couch.

*So gene any suggestions*

**Wait till they realize we're human? How do I know!**

*All right, all right no need to shout. We'll just have to keep communicating with the blonde one*

**Thats Marsha the other is Mai and you call me a dimwit**

*Thats because you are. Who cares what their names are anyway*

**If you want to be human again then know their names or at least pretend you care what they're like. God knows how long we might be stuck with them.**

*Who said we had to be stuck with them*

**Noll we no longer have our opposable thumbs. We're stuck with them at least till we can find Madoka or someone else.**

*I guess your right. And I really hate that*

Gene and Naru turned around so that their backs were to each other and tried to fall asleep.

**Idiot Scientist **

*Stupid Medium*

***What did you say!***

**I know you didn't just call me stupid. You're the one who opened the damn door.**

*You provoked the woman and it was your idea to take this stupid case*

**NO ITS NOT! You wanted to take this case in the first place.**

Both cats glared at each other for another few seconds before turning their gazes away from the other and marched into a different girl's bedroom to sleep in.

The Next Morning

Marsha woke up to find a small furry ball sitting next to her head. Her first instinct was to freeze it but then she remembered that they'd taken in two cats from yesterday. Sighing she sat up allowing the red blankets of her futon fall off her body. Standing up she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she walked out the door and into the kitchen to make breakfast.

It was the weekend so Mai wouldn't be up for a while unless she cooked something. Marsha had just finished making pancakes when she heard Mai scream. Running to the bedroom she saw that the other cat had surprised Mai.

"Mai you know that you do not scream in this apartment unless a demon is attacking." Marsha admonished. "Marsha why was there a cat next to my head?" Mai said. Holding up her hand she raised five fingers and put one down after the other till there were no more fingers and Mai's mouth was in the shape of an 'o'.

"So what are we going to do with these guys?" Mai asked as her covers a sea blue lay in a mess about her feet. "Take a photo of both of them and make found posters like normal people." Marsha joked as she walked away. "What's gotten into your pony-tailed head now?" Mai asked as she followed. "I'm thinking that from the way you woke up you had another one of your odd dreams." Marsha said as she served breakfast.

"I can't hide anything from you can I?" Mai asked. "No now spill." Marsha replied as she began to eat her food.

"Okay. The woman in black with no face appeared again. Two boys maybe eighteen were there. They had black hair and blue eyes both were quite handsome actually. After that the dream went dark and that's all I remember." Mai explained.

"So what your saying is that we've finally got a face for our newest victims but our perp still remains faceless." Marsha narrowed it down of what Mai had said. "Yep. So what should we do?" Mai asked. "Sit and wait. That's all we can do." Marsha said as the cat (Gene) came out of her room and rubbed up against her leg.

"Time to prepare their breakfast." Marsha said as she got up from the table and Mai began to clear it. Marsha had made Gene and Noll some more tuna fish. When Naru finally woke up and ate his own breakfast still angry with Gene. After eating their breakfast they jumped onto the opposite ends of the couch.

Mai and Marsha looked at them strangely; they'd seemed inseparable yesterday. "They act like we do when we fight." Mai pointed out. "You don't think?" Marsha asked as they looked at each other. "Nah." they said in unison.

"I've got the camera." Marsha said. "And I've got the cats." Mai added as she picked Noll and Gene up much to their disagreement. Marsha snapped the photo and Mai set the squirming cat boys down.

"Yes that'll do nicely. Time to make posters." Marsha said as she went to develop the poster.

Two Weeks Later

"Okay those posters have been up for two weeks and no ones claimed them." Marsha said. "So what we keep them?" Mai asked. "I don't see why not. But they don't even have names." Marsha pointed out looking at the cats that were fast asleep on the white couch. "Well the one on the right is always looking at itself in the mirror so lets call him Naru." Mai suggested. "Short for what?" "Narcissist." "Okay. Since they both share the same gene's lets call the other one Gene." Marsha added. "Okay." Mai agreed.

When both cats were awake Marsha was reading a book while Mai watched TV. Noll was about to leave the room when Gene stopped him.

**Hey Noll.**

*What*

**I just wanted to apologize about what I said a few weeks ago**

*I'm sorry too.*

Gene walked over and licked his brother on the head, which they both found gross, but he couldn't think of another way to express to his forgiveness to his brother. "Aww they made up." Mai cooed. "Bout time. Good work Gene." Marsha said.

***They know***

"How do you know which ones Gene and which ones Naru?" Mai asked. "Mai it's easy they look the same but they are different like you said before Naru is the cold Narcissist cat on the right and Gene is our warm non narcissistic cat." Marsha explained.

***Never mind***

Marsha looked at her watch and threw her book back on the shelf. "Mai we're going to be late for lunch with John and Yasu if we don't hurry." "Oh crap!" Mai said as they both began to grab their belongings since they were already dressed. Mai was in a red skirt and white tee. Marsha was in a strapless blue dress.

*So they gave us names? These two are total ditzs*

**Be nice. They don't know our situation. They only know that we're cats they found on a train and rescued.**

"By guys." Mai said as Marsha dragged her out the door.

**She acts like we're human and understand her**

*Gene we are human and we can understand them*

**Oh right**


	4. Chapter 4

It had been four weeks since the boys had come across the girls and were nowhere near telling them that they weren't cats but humans. It was a leisurely Sunday morning and Marsha was looking through the book of shadows while Mai surged through the TV station when there was a knock at the door.

"Were we expecting company today?" Mai asked as Marsha went to answer the door. She came back five seconds later and said, "Guess who." A tall man with long hair tied back in a ponytail and wearing some casual clothes. "Takigawa!" Mai cried hugging the taller man.

"Hey kiddo." he greeted ruffling her hair. "So why are you here?" Marsha asked the man. "Just stopped to check in on my two favorite girls." he explained. "There are two things wrong with that statement." Marsha began. "One it was perverted. Two. I thought Ayako was your favorite girl." Mai said.

"Who'd you think he brought?" Marsha asked as a woman with red hair came in through the door leading to the front one. She was about as old as the man maybe younger by a year or two. "Hey girls." Ayako said as Marsha hugged her.

"Okay so who's ready to come ghost hunting with us?" Takigawa asked. "You can take Mai I'm staying here for safety measures." Marsha said as she bent down to turn off the TV. "Is that school still bugging you kid?" Takigawa asked as he messed her hair up. "Yes and now we have cats." Marsha said as Gene ran out of the kitchen with Naru chasing after him.

**I'm telling you it won't work. Oh look there's people now we certainly can't do anything.**

*Well this is a set back no matter we'll just have to wait a while more*

So you really do have cats? When'd you get them?" Takigawa asked as he looked down at the two cat boys. "We found them on the train." Mai said. "Oh really?" Ayako asked as a big black African American appeared by the girls' rooms. "Duck!" Marsha yelled as the two adults went back into the hallway as Mai ducked behind a chair and the cats dove under the couch.

They watched as another that was an exact copy of the one in front. Grabbing her head in between his rather meaty hands. Lines began to run over her face as she began to turn pale.

Orbing fast she appeared behind it and kicked it pushing it straight into the other before exploding both of them as well as a few pillows. "You can come out." Marsha said. "Where's Mai?" Ayako asked and Marsha turned around in circles unable to find the girl from all the feathers moving about. "Mai!"

"I'm okay!" Mai's voice was muffled since she was under the chair that had fallen over during the attack. The next sound out of Marsha's mouth sounded like 'ew' as she pulled the chair off Mai who coughed when she could breath again. "I'm sorry." Marsha said pulling the girl to her feet. "Well at least it's less painful that the manticores will be." Mai joked. "It really sucks that demons come back from the plains of hell." Marsha said.

**Come back from hell? **

Gene thought as he and Oliver crawled out from under the fluff.

*Have we not heard those idiots talk about that before or do you just not pay attention*

"Okay the voices are back." Marsha said hands going to her temples. "Okay um try to speak to them." Mai suggested. "Mai I don't know how." Marsha said. "Wait did you get another new power?" Takigawa asked.

"Telepathy and it's a real pain in the ass. I keep hearing these two voices and they won't go away." Marsha explained as she continued to listen into the conversation that was taking place.

**They're not idiots. They were smart enough not to go into the schoolhouse. **

*They are since they don't realize we're human*

**Well maybe they would if we could get them to the schoolhouse sometime this week. We could probably get them in there and break this curse. **

"Seems that we've got bigger problems and I'm going to need help." Marsha said with a blush. "The great witch is asking us for help how could we possibly say no?" Ayako asked. "You can't. I'll call John and Yasu." Mai said happily.

The Next Day outside of the old schoolhouse

The group of six stood outside the building with Naru and Gene hiding beneath the seats of the car. "No wonder you think this place is creepy." Ayako commented as she shivered. "I don't think it's creepy. I know it is." Marsha said as they heard scratching of a door. Turning around they saw Naru scratching at the window. "What the heck?" Takigawa asked while the girls got them out.

"They probably road along with us." Mai suggested as she lifted Naru up and Marsha grabbed Gene. "So lets see what's inside." Marsha said as she gripped onto Gene tightly.

**If she grips any tighter I'm going to suffocate**

*Oh please you'll live*

"I think there already inside." Marsha said as they hurried in and it began to pour rain. "Well that's just great I hate the rain." Marsha moaned as they stood in the safety of the school. "Not to mention we're in that things hunting grounds. It is a thing right?" Yasu asked. "That's what we're here to figure out." Marsha said as she opened the door to find two people she'd never seen before fighting off flying objects.

***Madoka? Lin?***

"Oh brother not already." she said as she through the flying objects away from them. Looking to see why the chairs were thrown in the other direction. "Oh thank you so much." Madoka said since the numerous chairs, boxes, and other objects stopped flying. "No problem. Are you the people who are here to investigate the disappearances?" Mai asked while Marsha cleaned the room with her magic. "As a matter of fact we are. May I ask why you're all here?" Lin asked.

**He's still as grouchy as ever. **

*At least Lin's doing his job*

**Come on Madoka's doing her job as well**

"Ow." Marsha moaned massaging one of her temples since she was still carrying Gene. "Are the voices back?" Ayako asked. "Yes they're talking about people doing their jobs." "Any names?" Takigawa asked as he inspected the furniture that had been thrown about the room.

"Madoka and Lin but I don't have any last names?" Marsha said as the two people they'd just saved looked at each other. "Could it be them?" Madoka asked. "Possibly." Lin replied. "Huh?" Mai asked. "Who are they?" John asked. "We have or had two other members on our team. They disappeared first day of the case." Madoka explained sadly.

"Did they have physic abilities?" Marsha asked a bit annoyed. "Yes they did." Lin said. "No wonder they were kidnapped then." Marsha said with a sigh. "Hm?" "Anyone with an abnormal ability goes missing from this building."

"Wait so those two are missing?" Madoka asked worriedly. "Yes. Do you have a picture of them?" Marsha asked. "Why a picture?" Lin asked a little skeptical of the girl.

**Geez Lin you could at least trust her a little she did just save yours and Madoka's asses**

"I'm going to take a guess here _Lin_ and say that one of them is telling you to trust us." Marsha said and Lin sort of faded into the background. "Here ya go." Madoka said and handed Marsha the picture. Looking at it her eyes widened of it in surprise. "Hey Mai. Come here for a minute." Marsha said and Mai obeyed.

"Look familiar?" Marsha asked giving her the photo. "Ah! Those are the boys from my dream!' Mai exclaimed nearly dropping Naru. "Huh?" "Mai has prophetic dreams and sometimes they're of the past." Takigawa explained. "And right now your little friends here have been taken by the faceless one. All we're sure of is that's she taking them and doing something with them." Marsha explained as the door slammed open to show what looked to be people.

"Oh crap everyone run!" Marsha yelled as she tried to freeze them. They froze but slowly began to move foreword. "Go!" she said as she gave Gene to Mai who left with the rest with Marsha behind them.

Running into the nearest room they slammed the door shut and collapsed to the floor. "What the hell was that?" "Minions of an upper level demon. Some pretty damn ass powerful ones I might add." Marsha said wishing she'd brought some potions with her. "Well what should we do?" Ayako asked as Madoka screamed. They turned just in time to see her being pulled through the floor. Lin grabbed her hand but only succeeded in being dragged with her.

That's when more hands shot out and grabbed Ayako, John, Yasu, and Takigawa as they pulled them down as well. "Mai we got to go." Marsha said as she grabbed Mai's arm and pulling her out of the room.

They found the things they'd run away from earlier and ran in the opposite direction. "What do we do?" Mai asked. "Split up. They shouldn't go after you if we do. Here take Gene and get out." Marsha said as she passed Gene off.

Reaching the next intersection they split up but instead of going after her like she thought they would they went after Mai.

_Why the hell are they chasing after me shouldn't they be after Marsha?_

Marsha turned just in time to see the demons going after Mai. "Oh come on why can't this ever be easy?" Marsha asked as she went after them.

Mai ran to the left and found herself at a dead end. Turning around she put her back against it.

**Oh know. We're so screwed.**

*Stupid we could at least try to help*

**Sure lets go at the demon people with nothing but teeth and claws. Real great plan.**

"Hey!" Marsha yelled as the demons turned to face her. "You really should pick on someone with your own size."

**She has a point there.**

Marsha quickly exploded each demon but knew that more would be joining them any minute so she grabbed Mai and orbed out.

Back at the Apartment

"Marsha. Why the hell was it chasing me?" Mai asked as she handed her Gene. "I don't know. They should have gone after me. Unless you have more powers than we know of or it has something to do with these guys." Marsha said before thinking it over. "Marsha you don't actually think they could be those boys from my dream could they?" Mai asked. "Lets ask them then. Are you two human?" Marsha asked looking down at the cats in their hands.

***Took you long enough***

"Looks like I've got a spell to preform." Marsha said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait your saying these cats are actually people?" Mai asked totally freaking out. Think about it like this, you're facing your worst nightmare but its level is maximum time ten. "Yes." Marsha replied non-chalantly. "How the hell can you be so calm!" Mai yelled as the boys watched.

*Who knew how annoying she could be when angry*

"I heard that." Marsha said glaring at Naru. "What did he say?" Mai asked a little nervously. "He said you were more annoying when you yelled." she said as she and Gene left the room getting out of the line of fire. "Now listen here you jerk! I am not that annoying and if I was than you and your brother should've left sooner." Mai said wishing she could shake the cat without possibly killing it.

*Well it's not like we had a choice*

"I heard that too!" Marsha yelled from her room. "I don't even want to know. But I am going to make some tea." Mai said as she stalked off. Naru followed her and soon found himself lifted onto a chair. "Just because your stuck in a cat's body doesn't mean you can't sit on the chair." Mai said as she went about making tea.

*I wonder if she makes good tea*

"Naru if you want some you could just ask you know?" Marsha said as she came back out with Gene on her shoulder. "Marsha he's a cat and can't speak!" Mai yelled. "Are you still whining about that?" "Yes as a matter of fact I am. Did you find anything to turn them back?"

"I found something but we're going to need lots of supplies to do it and it'll only last for twenty four hours." Marsha explained as she set the spell book down. "Why only 24?" "Because I can't undo the spell cast on them and we need to kill the faceless one if they ever do want to be free." Marsha said as Mai turned off the tea deciding to make it later.

An hour later they had drawn some sort of complex design on the floor with the two boys sitting in it. Marsha lit the candles and went to Mai who was standing there ready to watch what was going to happen. "Okay so I've got the spell ready. Now you're helping me." "Right." Mai said taking her hand.

"From the strike of 12 count 24 that's how long the spell is for. If to abate my lonely heart. Enchant these gifts I thee impart."

Marsha chanted then looked at Mai.

"Fine. From the strike of 12 count 24 that's how long the spell is for. If to abate my lonely heart enchant these gifts I thee impart."

When nothing happened Marsha sighed and tried again a second time, this time putting herbs into a pot.

"From the strike of 12 count 24 that's how long the spell is for. If to abate my lonely heart enchant these gifts I thee impart."

Nothing happened again but both were far from giving up. "What about burning the spell with the herbs?" Mai suggested. "Worth a shot. Okay you get a lighter I'll write it down and we'll go from there." Mai opened a drawer and pulled out a lighter and lit a candle as Marsha wrote down the spell.

"Mai did you remember to cover the cats with a blanket or a towel maybe?" "I think so." "Make sure please I don't want two naked men wandering around the house." After that was all taken care of they tried one more time,

"From the strike of 12 count 24 that's how long the spell is for. If to abate my lonely heart enchant these gifts I thee impart."

They burned the spell and through the herbs. A loud whooshing sound was heard and before them stood twins. "It feels good to have hands again." Gene said with the towel wrapped around his lower torso.

_Whoa!_

"If your done staring may we go now?" Naru asked the girls. "Put yourself in our shoes Naru. We thought you were cats for gods sake." Mai said. "Mai calm down they can't go anywhere just yet." Marsha said. "Why?"

"Because who ever worked this magic is packing some heavy power. It took throwing herbs, saying and then burning the spell. This is one seriously powerful being and it's got a grudge against you for one reason or another." "We can handle it." Naru said. "You two were cats for at least a month. That's not handling it." Mai yelled.

"Mai." Marsha groaned. "But Marsha what about everyone else!" Mai complained. "Mai we can't worry about them yet. All I need you to do is sit back and relax okay." Marsha said.

She'd put her arms on Mai's shoulders and the girl nodded in admission before fainting. "Is she okay?" Gene asked. He'd seen Naru faint a little to much and when he saw other people faint as well got worried.

"Oh man Mai. You over exerted yourself again." Marsha said as she hefted the girl up and taking her to her room. Coming back out she remembered the guys were in nothing but blankets. Taking a pad and paper she handed it to them.

"What is this?" Naru asked. "Right down what clothes you want and what size." she ordered as she walked. "Why?" "Because you two aren't walking around the house half naked while you're going to be staying here." Marsha said going into the kitchen. "And this is going to help how?"

"I'm conjuring your clothing so shut up and write what you need down." Marsha ordered as she went about making a potion for the conjuring. The boys sighed and did as they were told. Handing here the paper she lit it a blaze and threw it in the batch. Leaving the room so each boy could pick up their own clothes while she went to check on Mai.

Mai was still fast asleep still but her face was distraught. "Oh crap." Marsha said as Mai began to thrash around. "Those who shout and flail about shall now have to be laid flat out." Marsha said as Mai's body went straight but then she started to scream. "Oh great. Time to wake up." she said but it wasn't working.

All it did was make her scream louder than before. "Mai wake up!" Marsha screamed as she shook the girl harder than before. Naru and Gene ran in at that moment. Naru was wearing a black shirt, pants, and socks. Gene was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans with white socks.

"Mai!" Marsha yelled as the spell holding her in place broke and Marsha got kicked in the face. Gene caught while Naru subdued Mai, which worked pretty easily. Mai stopped thrashing around and the pained expression left her face as she opened her eyes. Looking around she saw that Marsha was leaning into Gene as she stood. "Marsha I saw them and they're in pain." Mai cried tearing up.

"We'll find them don't worry. Why don't you go make some tea that always makes you feel better, though I'm not sure why." Marsha joked. "Why you little!" "You're not crying any more." Marsha pointed out. "Annoyance." "Why thank you."

**They're not sister's right?**

*Last I checked they weren't*

"We're not biological sisters but we are closer than most friends." Marsha replied. "So do we know how to find the others yet?" Mai asked. "No but I know how to find them." Marsha said as they followed her out of the room. "What's the plan?" Naru asked.

"I need you two to find our demon here." Marsha said slamming the book into his arms. "And why do you need us to do that?" "Because you've actually seen this person and I need a vanquishing potion or something to go up against this thing." Marsha explained as she went to the kitchen with Mai. "And what are you doing in there?" Gene asked as they began to flip through the book. "I'm gathering all the potions I already have and Mai's making tea."

"Then why do we have to do this?" Naru asked. "Because I'll turn you back into an animal if you don't."

**She scares me.**

"I'll take that as a compliment."

After about an hour and five cups of Mai's tea later Gene shouted, "That's her. That's the woman that turned us into animals." Walking over the girls looked down at the page. "You two were captured by a Dark Priestess?" Marsha asked as she put a hand on the book. Taking a sharp breath of air in and closing her eyes she stopped moving. She staid still for a moment before reopening her eyes. "Yes you were. But this priestess is definitely not normal." Marsha said. "Why is that?" Mai asked a little confused. "Read the passage."

_A dark priestess can bestow great powers of evil upon those who she binds as husband and wife. Using a dark binding ceremony, powerful high priestesses overwhelm good individuals with evil and pollute their family lines with dark magic._

"No but even for a rouge like this one we can still vanquish with this spell." Marsha said taking a scrap of paper and writing down the spell. "Alright time to go." she said. They all took hands and orbed to the others.

In an Old Run Down Temple

They found themselves just outside a large temple made of cream-colored cobblestones. Giant vines were winding themselves up and down the walls and pillars of the building. Not to mention some were even crumbling. "Wow this place is creepy." Mai stated like it was nothing. "Mai we've seen the pits of hell this place isn't even scary." Marsha said as they waltzed into the building.

"I've really got to figure these girls out." Gene said as he slouched over but continued walking. They heard someone scream and took off running in the direction it came from. "Mai! Marsha!" the people on the girls' side yelled down. "Gene! Noll! Your okay?" Madoka breathed in relief as a clapping sound was heard.

"Such a nice reunion." a voice said as the Dark Priestess stepped out from the shadows. "It would if you weren't in the picture." Marsha said but she wasn't reciting the spell.

***What is she doing?***

"Now, now lets not be rash. I could just throw your friends into the pits of hell." the dark priestess said. "Do it and die bitch." Marsha said with her hands behind her back as she motioned them around as if trying to create a picture in the air with her fingers.

"Or you and your little friend there could give up your powers and I'll let you all live." "Now see here. I would allow that if it were that simple." Marsha said as she continued the hand motions. "If we do that Mai and I will be dead so that's not exactly a good bargain." Marsha said as she finished her hand motions.

"So you'd rather have your friends die than die yourself." the dark priestess asked. "Marsha?" "I've got this Mai. Just get ready to flee if you need to." Marsha whispered back. Giving a quick glance up to where the cages were before looking back to the priestess.

Looking up since the priestess was ignoring them they saw the cage doors were open and everyone was waiting by them for whatever reason. "Answer me girl."

"Sure. Powers of light. Magic of Right."

Marsha was thrown into the wall halfway through the spell. "You idiot you just cost yourselves your friend's lives." the dark priestess snapped her fingers allowing a hole to open in the floor. Peering down for a quick moment they saw the red glow of lava or something, which meant it was probably the pit to hell.

They heard the sounds of rusty chains dropping and heard the cages rush down. What they didn't expect to hear was the thump of feet hitting the ground. "No you ruined everything." she screamed. "Well I'm a Halliwell its in my blood." Marsha said as she began to recite the spell.

"Powers of light, Magic of right, Cast this blight, into forever's night." The priestess began to turn in circles as Marsha continued to chant the spell before being ripped to shreds.

"Alright!" Mai yelled as she jumped with her fist in the air. As she landed the ground began to rumble. "Time to go!" Marsha shouted as the place began to collapse. "Grab someone's hands!" she shouted as they formed a rather odd half an oval before she orbed them out.

In the Apartment

When Marsha orbed them in she found herself on the counter with Mai while everyone else fell to the floor except for Naru and Gene. "Is this how your supposed to feel after orbing?" Ayako asked. "For first timers yes." Marsha smirked. "How are we going to explain this case in the file?" Gene asked.

"We tell the truth nobody would believe us anyway." Naru said and Marsha smacked him in the back of the head. "Be nice." she said and Mai giggled. "Well I can see why you'd defend Gene since you already protect another idiot." "You're such a Narcissistic Jerk!" Mai screamed while Marsha held her back.

"Noll, Gene your parents will want to see you as soon as possible." Lin informed. "Oh come on dude give them a break. They've been cats for a good month and a half give them a break." Marsha said unafraid of the man like everyone else. "Fine we'll let them rest for a bit but we have no where for them to stay at the moment." Madoka said.

"They can just stay here." Mai suggested. "Sounds perfect we'll be back to pick them up in a week." Madoka said as she dragged Lin out the door. Everyone stared after them before Yasu asked, "Are they in some kind of relationship?" Everyone thought it over for a minute and laughed.

A week later

"So you guys are leaving?" Mai asked. "Thats the plan." Gene replied. "So I guess this is good bye." Marsha said. "Good bye." Naru said as he and Gene walked out the door. When it shut Marsha looked for Mai to see she'd disappeared.

Walking into the living room she saw her standing on the couch watching the twins get in a car to leave. "Your going to miss them aren't you?" Marsha asked as Mai began to cry. "Oh come here." Marsha opened her arms and Mai hugged her as she cried into her shoulder.

"Mai it'll be okay I promise." Marsha said lying through her teeth. She was well aware of how Mai felt about Naru. "Liar." Mai cried. "Maybe so. But if you two are soul mates then you will most definitely see him again." "Are you sure?" "They're called soul mates for a reason."

* * *

I know not much actually happened in this fanfic. But I'm writing another that'll have more fluff between the characters and I'll find some way to work Masako into that one. That's all I really wanted to tell you. Ta Ta for now.


End file.
